


Days

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: “You can say no,” he says.Set before S1.(Part of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Days

**007\. days**  
There’s almost relief in Nika’s eyes when Michael tells her what he would like her to do. 

“No one does things like that out of the goodness of his heart alone,” she says and smiles in that way that hurts Michael’s face just looking at. She reminds him of Lincoln – the way Lincoln got in the last few years. 

“You can say no,” he says. 

“Will you still want me to marry you if I do?” she laughs, like she can see through his tricks. Like she’s been conned so much in her life she can’t imagine anything else. 

Michael pulls out a file with copies of the paperwork he already filled in and her eyes widen. 

“You don’t owe me anything,” he says. “But I hope you will help me.”


End file.
